dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharks (DEPTH)
The Sharks are a type of mostly predatory cartilaginous fish. These have the capacity to feel deep hatred and talk, but only telepathically. They appear in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance The sharks vary in appearance based on species. Most of the sharks have a streamlined body shape, have serrated teeth, 5 gill slits, and a dorsal fin. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Teeth. Jagged, serrated teeth. *Shark skin is rough and coarse, like sand paper. Scratching it would be painful. Abilities Abilities vary between species of shark. However, all the sharks can.... * Speak in telepathy. * Bite and tear flesh with their serrated teeth * Thrash, causing damage to those around the thrashing shark. Individual abilities are.... *Juggernaut (Great White). This allows the shark to stay more durable and absorb more shots. *Adaptive Hide (Tiger). Allows the shark to stay hidden from machinery and tracking devices. *Mark Prey (Mako). If the shark kills a specified target, the killer gains significant buffs in stats *Relentless Force (Hammerhead). This allows the shark to regain stamina from ramming objects. *Tail Lash (Thresher). This allows the shark to deal massive damage to surrounding opponents, and disables any sort of seeing-method (such as a flashlight). *Enrage (bull). Any enemy activity within a certain vicinity of the shark gives the shark significant buffs. Personality/Creed The sharks feel that the aquatic world is theirs to rule and theirs alone. They have a burning passion for anything that lives on the land, such as humans. They wish to destroy everything that disturbs their aquatic paradise, and loathe everything that is foreign to them. Pre-Clash Biography Evidence for the existence of sharks dates from the Ordovician period, 450–420 million years ago, before land vertebrates existed and before many plants had colonized the continents.Only scales have been recovered from the first sharks and not all paleontologists agree that these are from true sharks, suspecting that these scales are actually those of thelodont agnathans. The oldest generally accepted shark scales are from about 420 million years ago, in the Silurian period. The first sharks looked very different from modern sharks. The majority of modern sharks can be traced back to around 100 million years ago. Most fossils are of teeth, often in large numbers. Partial skeletons and even complete fossilized remains have been discovered. Estimates suggest that sharks grow tens of thousands of teeth over a lifetime, which explains the abundant fossils. The teeth consist of easily fossilized calcium phosphate, an apatite. When a shark dies, the decomposing skeleton breaks up, scattering the apatite prisms. Preservation requires rapid burial in bottom sediments. Among the most ancient and primitive sharks is Cladoselache, from about 370 million years ago, which has been found within Paleozoic strata in Ohio, Kentucky, and Tennessee. At that point in Earth's history these rocks made up the soft bottom sediments of a large, shallow ocean, which stretched across much of North America. Cladoselache was only about 1 metre (3.3 ft) long with stiff triangular fins and slender jaws. Its teeth had several pointed cusps, which wore down from use. From the small number of teeth found together, it is most likely that Cladoselache did not replace its teeth as regularly as modern sharks. Its caudal fins had a similar shape to the great white sharks and the pelagic shortfin and longfin makos. The presence of whole fish arranged tail-first in their stomachs suggest that they were fast swimmers with great agility. Most fossil sharks from about 300 to 150 million years ago can be assigned to one of two groups. The Xenacanthida was almost exclusive to freshwater environments. By the time this group became extinct about 220 million years ago, they had spread worldwide. The other group, the hybodonts, appeared about 320 million years ago and lived mostly in the oceans, but also in freshwater. The results of a 2014 study of the gill structure of an unusually well-preserved 325 million year old fossil suggested that sharks are not "living fossils", but rather have evolved more extensively than previously thought over the hundreds of millions of years they have been around. Modern sharks began to appear about 100 million years ago. Fossil mackerel sharkteeth date to the Early Cretaceous. One of the most recently evolved families is the hammerhead shark (family Sphyrnidae), which emerged in the Eocene. The oldest white shark teeth date from 60 to 66 million years ago, around the time of the extinction of the dinosaurs. In early white shark evolution there are at least two lineages: one lineage is of white sharks with coarsely serrated teeth and it probably gave rise to the modern great white shark, and another lineage is of white sharks with finely serrated teeth. These sharks attained gigantic proportions and include the extinct megatoothed shark, C. megalodon. Like most extinct sharks, C. megalodon is also primarily known from its fossil teeth and vertebrae. This giant shark reached a total length (TL) of more than 16 metres (52 ft).C. megalodon may have approached a maxima of 20.3 metres (67 ft) in total length and 103 metric tons (114 short tons) in mass. Paleontological evidence suggests that this shark was an active predator of large cetaceans. Notable Actions Nothing as of yet. Trivia *Despite being of different species and known for eating one another in real life, these sharks seem to act as a team to use their abilities to kill anything that disturbs their sanctuary. *Real life sharks are nowhere near as aggressive and dangerous as the sharks from DEPTH. Nor are they intelligent enough to communicate telepathically to the "bony creatures". *While their large numbers may seem intimidating to some people, one has to remember that this is dimensional clash. Shooting lasers and ending worlds is considered "not unusual". It only makes sense that the sharks would need massive numbers to keep up with the others in clash, considering how rather underpowered they are stacked against other groups. *Due to certain restrictions, and to stay true to the original gameplay, there will only be two sharks in any setting per given moment, with exceptions cutting their numbers down to either one or zero depending on the circumstances. Category:Frogies Category:Fish Category:Animals Category:Sharks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Groups